How Could This Happen?
by FangRules1995
Summary: Fang and Max had gotten married and he had joined the army. Songfic of Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. This Summary isn't the best sorry. slight Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people, this would be my second songfic I got the idea randomly and so I started writing it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

MaxPOV

Fang and I had been dating for probably about 2 years now and he had finally proposed.

We had moved into an apartment on the outside of Phoenix about 6 months ago. It was small but neither of us minded.

But that's beside the point about 2 months ago he told me he had joined the army and would be leaving in 4 weeks after our wedding that took place 2 weeks after my 18th birthday. I had been a total wreck when he had told me, but soon I saw a better side to this.

_He's protecting our family, and the country. _I thought to myself.

Little did I know what would happen…

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18._

_All dressed in white,_

_Going to the church that night._

Fang had written me a bunch of love letters when we were finishing up our last two years of high school. I had the box of those letters in a box in the seat next to me.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,_

_Sixpence in a shoe,_

_Something borrowed,_

_Something blue_

I got out of the car and walked into the church and to the sanctuary. Where I could barely see Fang standing at the alter waiting for me to come in.

_And when the church doors,_

_Opened up wide,_

_She put her veil down,_

_Trying to hide the tears._

Everything around me changed and I was at a funeral. Fang's funeral. I was now crying, crying for myself and for our families, and friends.

I couldn't believe it, he was actually gone. Before we could have our own family.

_Oh she just couldn't believe it,_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band,_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand._

I broke down when I reached the casket, I dropped the flowers I had in my hand and pressed my forehead against the wood, tears rolling down my face.

_Baby why'd you leave me,_

_Why'd you have to leave?_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_I can't even breathe._

I couldn't catch my breath as I sobbed and died mentally. My mom and brother helped me back to my seat. Ari handed me a tissue, I took it greatly and dabbed my damp eyes. My make up that Nudge had applied to my eyes smearing.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background,_

_Everybody's saying,_

_He's not coming home now_

I watched the funeral like I was sitting in the back row.

_This can't be happening to me,_

_This is just a dream._

I laid my head on my mom's shoulder, she was crying silently as I hiccupped every now and then.

_The preacher man said,_

_Let us bow our heads and pray,_

_Lord please lift his soul,_

_And heal this hurt._

I lifted my head after the prayer and stood up for the hymn.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang,_

_The saddest song,_

_That she ever heard._

A soldier handed me a folder up flag and I held onto to it as if it were Fang.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag,_

_And she held on to all she had left of him,_

_Oh, and what could have been._

The soldier's then shot their guns in the air and it felt as if I had been shot.

_And the guns rang,_

_One last shot and it felt like,_

_A bullet in her heart._

It felt like the world was spinning in circles around me. At first everyone was happy at our wedding in bright colorful clothing, then sad faces and in dark clothing.

_Baby why'd you leave me,_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_I can't even breathe._

I looked at the wedding ring on my finger then stared straight ahead of me.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background,_

_Everbody's saying,_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me,_

_This is just a dream._

I remember the man coming to the door and handing me the letter. I had cried in front of him and many others when I had to make the announcement that he had passed away in the line of duty.

_Baby why'd you leave me,_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever,_

_Now I'll never know,_

_Oh I'll never know._

_It's like I'm looking from a distance,_

_Standing in the background,_

_Everbody's saying,_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me,_

_This is just a dream._

_Ohhh,_

_This is just a dream._

_Just a dream._

_Yeah._

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading this I was writing my current story Forgotten Reunion, and this songfic hit my brain so I grabbed a notebook and started writing this, sorry for Fang being the one who died but it wouldn't make since any other way.**

**I tried to get inside Max's head if Fang were to die in the army 'cause I know how I would feel having to go to my brother's funeral if he died while he was overseas.**

**FangRules1995**


	2. Note

**Hey guys sorry for depressing you guys with this story and that I uploaded another chapter. But I accidently forgot the stupid disclaimer and I got an email so I was freaking out so I didn't delete the story I just added the '2****nd****' chapter then deleted the first one so it now has the disclaimer. So hopefully that is okay…. I'm so stupid for forgetting about the disclaimer.**

**FangRules1995**


End file.
